Inheritance cycle The rewrite
by ArthurShade
Summary: What if when Saphira hatched instead of just giving Eragon the gedwëy ignasia she gave Eragon a unforeseen edge. Is he an elf, a human elf hybrid or something completely different.


**Well this is my second attempt at this story.**

**I don't own The Inheritance cycle nor am I profiting an any way for this.**

The story begins

Through the buffeting rain and roaring wind sat a boy who was nearly a man sat (when standing he was a startling six foot, he had dark brown hair and light brown eyes), huddled in a small tent trying to outlast the brute strength of the natural elements. It had come upon him like a frenzied dragon. For a day and a half he had been waiting for the storm to break.

It had come while he was in the Spine hunting for food for his family to keep them through the winter. His supplies were low and he would have to leave as soon as it broke. While he was sleeping that night unbeknownst to him there where events taking place that would change his life forever.

In a different place there rode an elf by the name of Arya she was on a white stallion. Accompanied by two guards one was her was her beloved mate Faoilean the other was a dear friend named Glenwing as they preceded on their path completely unaware of the danger that awaited them. They were approaching a heavily wooded area, when suddenly the wind shifted directions, it now blew towards them instead of away. Their horses caught a sent, though they had no way of knowing what it was it that made them shy away nonetheless,and alerted their riders to the threat.

When suddenly two arrows appeared and caught the two guards in the chest killing them before they hit the ground. Before Arya could process what happened another bolt hit the nobel stallion upon which she was riddingin the chest. She leaped off the horse and once she was on the ground she took out a sapphire blue stone and said a fraise in her native language and in a brilliant flash of emerald green light the stone disappeared. The toll on her strength was more than she would have liked, but she ignored it.

She muttered another fraise in the same language and all 50 of the enemy's surrounding her dropped dead. The cost of the spell for that is what it was left her very tired but she did not show it. She chided herself for being so ignorant in her furry. While she was dwelling on this she didn't notice the figure approaching her.

It was not until he was almost upon her did she notice him. She whirled around faster than any human could hope to, and snatched her sword from its sheath at her waist. She began to engage the shade, her emerald eyes bore into his blood red ones. She fought valiantly but it was for naught, for she was already to weak. The shade with a single blow to her temple and nocked Arya unconscious.

A sharp explosion shocked Eragon from his slumber. He picked up his bow and nocked an arrow. He opened the flap of his tent and was greeted by harsh sunlight and the acrid smell of smoke what he saw after his eyes adjusted was a circle of charred ground, and in its center was a sapphire blue stone. He approached it with the utmost care. After looking around he dropped to a knee and picked it up. It was lighter than he thought it would be so he came to the conclusion that it was hollow.  
Eragon's Pov

I put the stone in my pack thinking it might be valuable. I packet up the camp and headed out. About three miles from town I saw a decent size buck and shot it. Rather than show up after dark I decided to make camp for the night.

(Dream) Eragon, Eragon, I turned and standing before me was a magnificent sapphire blue dragon, on it's back sat and elf, the elf turned to me and said beware. I woke with a start looked around and realized that it was only a dream, yet I could still see the dragon as if it was standing before me now, with its sapphire blue scales and pearl white spikes starting at the top of its neck and continuing to the tip of its tail, with fierce six inch talons and horns all the same pure pearl white. I got up and proceeded to pack camp with the image of the dragon still vivid as ever, yet try as I might I could not remember the elf.

Seeing as how I got the deer I didn't bother going into town. Instead I headed straight to are farm. Roan was working out in the fields when I arrived, and came out to meet me once he spotted me. Uncle Garrow was glad that I got the deer.

I was pulling out the stone to show them when a crack resounded through the house. After that happened the stone began to vibrate and fell to the floor then it exploded and out came a fierce sapphire dragon as small as it was it still looked so majestic. I reached out to touch it and when I did pain the likes of which I had never felt before coursed through my body. After two minutes everything went black.

As I finally awoke I noticed two things immediately one was my sight was remarkably enhanced, and I could think much clearer. Then I began to look around, there were three people in the room; they was Uncle Garrow, Roan, and Broam. My first thought was why do they look so amazed, second was why is Broam here? As I began to ask I noticed warmth at my side, I looked and at my side was a sapphire dragon. It was identical in all but size to the dragon I had seen in my dream. It was extraordinarily majestic for its size. With it's pearl white spikes running from the back of it's head to the tip of its tail. Its tallions and hornes where the same pure pearl white."Amazing isn't she?" said Brom, "Wait how do you know it's a she?" I asked. "I

know more about dragons then most people know about themselves."said Broam. Why do I feel so different? Broam handed me a mirror and said "see for yourself." I looked in the mirror and was stunned by what I saw. I was an elf my ears were pointed my face was mor feline like, my hair was a darker brown and longer but the most surprising of all was my eyes they were slanted of course but they were not brown no they were sapphire blue and seemed to glow with power. I proceed to stand up and look in a full length mirror I seemed to have grown a full six inches and stood at an astounding six foot six. Broam do you have any idea how this happened to me? In all the stories I have heard you tell nothing like this has ever happened. " Well the only explanation I can think of is your dragon put some extra magic into your bond thus turning you into an elf. It had never happened before but there has never been a situation like yours either, and we know so little about dragon magic." was Brom's reply. "Now she needs a name." Broam stated. What about Saphira? She nodded her head in agreement."Well then Saphira it is." Was all Broam said.


End file.
